


童話bl模式：花木蘭

by Blinkblove



Category: Mulan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinkblove/pseuds/Blinkblove
Summary: 單于x李翔腹黑霸道攻x 堅強善良吃貨受就是兩個學習怎麼去愛人的將軍相愛的輕鬆小甜文。劇情狗血，雙cp。首次寫文，先謝謝大家不嫌棄小妹拙作。原本單于是匈奴首領的統稱，但因想不到名字的問題⋯小攻就叫單于吧！





	童話bl模式：花木蘭

第一章

轉眼間中原和匈奴之戰已是兩年前的事，花木蘭女扮男裝代父從軍的傳奇仍然讓人津津樂道。  
「駕－駕！大哥，你怎麼這麼慢⋯哈哈！你輸了，明天你得請客。」月黑風高的晚上，一位美人回頭向后面的男子喊道。只見美人有一雙清澈的鳯眼，高挻的鼻子下小嘴含笑，再往下看竟然有兩座小山，原來美人是個女人，她便是家喻戶曉的花木蘭。她拉著繮繩坐在米黃色的駿馬上風馳電掣，后面要請客的倒霉蛋自然是跟木蘭形影不離的好兄弟李翔。  
李翔面容俊美，長年累月的軍訓為他的俊臉加上一絲活力，讓他更成熟，完全不像25歲的毛頭小子。  
「吁－你使炸，這次不算。現在很晚了，你一個女孩子很危險，快回去！」李翔順了順白馬的背，對木蘭說。木蘭笑而不語，腦海裏在整理剛剛去偵查的結果，準備明天開會。

木蘭走後，李翔獨自走到校場，在月光的影照下特有一股落幕的氣息，李翔是個隱忍的人，每次有心事都會去舞劍。他挑起長茅回想當年和單于決一死戰的情形，單于精壯結實的身軀，如獵豹一樣鋒利的眼神，草原人特有的狂野氣勢⋯李翔越打越快，招式越來越狠，突然啪一聲，長茅斷了。李翔跌坐在地上，大口大口喘著氣。

不！他不能再這樣下去了，每次他一閉眼，就會看見兩年前的屈辱，看見單于在他身上馳騁，自己跪趴在地上，承受著他一下又一下野蠻的抽插。自己隨著他的動作無力地擺動，像是在迎合他粗暴的侵犯，自己流涙咬著破碎的衣服才勉強止住難堪的呻吟。單於的肉刃由上而下有力地撞擊脆弱的小穴，最後無視自己的求饒，嘶吼著射進裏面。后來自己好像被幹昏了，迷迷糊糊中又被他翻來覆去強要了幾次。

為什麼會這樣呢？自己只不過是識英雄重英雄，看單于沒有被木蘭的煙火炸死，只是炸傷了，便可憐他剛亡国，救了他一命。誰知道單于恩將仇報強要了自己，自己醒來的時候他已經走了，丟下整個花穴都是精、液的自己。

翌日  
「李將軍，請賜末將60萬大軍，我方定一舉攻破東遼，直搗黃龍以除後患！」黃易大拍桌子抒發著自己的雄心壯志。兩年前犬戎被攻破，半年後遼東迅速掘起。原本遼東只是南方小國，現在已經擁有50萬大軍，加上南方土地肥沃，農業盛產又有大量金礦，令遼東富強堪比中原。一年前更出言不遜，大放厥詞要踏平中原，後來更向中原下戰書。皇上火冒三丈，派李將軍去迎戰。不日便會開戰。  
「根據昨晚我們偵查的結果，遼東士兵疏於練習，兵器荒廢，雖然有5萬大軍，但應該不堪一擊。我同意出兵！」木蘭也贊成黃易的提議。   
「請李將軍出兵！」眾將士萬眾一心希望保家衛國。  
李翔卻沒有那麼衝動，他總是覺得遼東有古怪，為什麼一個一直向中原府首稱臣的南方小國會突然跟中原叫扳？先是匈奴，後來遼東⋯這些真的是巧合嗎？

看著士兵們堅定的眼神，李翔壓下心裡的不安「眾將士聽令！遼東以下犯上，罪不可恕，七天後我軍將攻打之。黃易，華木蘭聽令，本帥命你們整肅部下，勤加練習，七天後領兵打遼東。」

「臣等領命，定不負聖恩！」

———我是分隔線——————

第二章

遼東．葉城  
七天後，李長帶著40萬兵馬兵臨城下，氣勢如虹。可葉城那邊仍然毫無風吹草動，像是暴風雨前的寧靜。城牆上連個巡邏的士兵都沒有，彷彿死城般。  
「報！葉城外沒有任何埋伏！」  
「再等一柱香。」  
李長為人𧫴慎，見葉城連一個士兵都沒有，便起來去與將士們商量對策。  
「遼東蠻子敢蔑視中原，本將讓要你們長長記性！士兵們衝－」  
黃易早就不耐煩了，舉起長劍帶著兵馬向前衝。李翔來不及阻止，便硬著頭皮領兵衝鋒陷陣。李翔明白一鼓作氣，再而衰，三而竭的道理，所以決定一氣呵成攻破葉城。  
士兵們峰擁而上，一把撞開葉城城門。！！！甚麼意思！葉城裏只有數個老百姓，在李軍湧進來時已赫得跪地發抖，哆嗦著求饒「軍⋯軍爺饒命啊！」  
「求你們不要殺我的孩子，他才兩歲」  
「哼！蠻子果然是怕了我們，早就夾著尾巴逃了。不過走狗的百姓與走狗同罪，今天本爺送你們去投胎！」黃易氣不過葉城臨陣退縮，想拿手無寸鐵的老百姓出氣。  
「且慢！」李長聞訊趕來，「他們雖然是遼東人，可他們是無辜的。你想想，他們有殺人放火嗎？有做傷天害理的事嗎？錯的不是他們，是遼東王，放了他們！」  
「謝謝⋯草民謝將軍饒命之恩。」老百姓紛紛磕頭謝謝李長把他們救出。  
「請將軍救救我們，葉城城主和軍隊棄我們而去，其他百姓被殺的被殺，逃亡的逃亡⋯草民一家三十口只剩我和孩子兩人，草民實在沒有地方可以去了。草民會一點醫術，若將軍不嫌棄，請把我和我孩子納入軍隊，草民一家願為將軍鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已。」一名二十出頭的瘦弱書生抱著嬰兒跪在李翔跟前求道。  
「快快請起，你不用如此。我們佔領了葉城，自會開糧倉幫助百姓們度過難關，你大可以和你孩子留在這裏。」  
「不，將軍救了草民倆口，此等大恩草民沒齒難忘，只有為將軍做牛做馬，才能報答將軍大恩。」   
「既然如此，我再拒絕就是我不地道了，請問怎麼稱呼？」  
「草民姓簡名文，將軍可以叫阿文。」  
「好！簡文，現在你帶著兒子跟黃千戶好好熟悉一下。」  
「簡文謝將軍。」  
「將軍萬萬不可，此人身分來歷不明，誰知道是不是遼東奸細。」黃易質問。  
「將軍明鑒，草民自小便住在葉城，一直安分守己。別說遼東皇帝，草民連城長都只見過一面，怎麼可能是奸細呢！」簡文嚇得差點跪了。  
「本將軍知道，好了，黃千戶帶簡單去收拾一下。」李翔安撫簡文。  
「簡文見過黃大人。」  
「你少給我來這套，我不是心懷蒼生的李將軍。我只知道你來歷不明，若你敢包藏禍心，我勸你早早走人！」黃易可不領情，走到轉角位便拉著簡文的衣領兇狠地威脅道。

細看簡文，其實他還算清秀。臉上的傷口和灰塵也掩蓋不了他白嫩可愛的瓜子臉，再加上讀書人特有的書卷氣質，竟然是個風度翩翩的美男子。這模樣還有幾分像文弱版的李翔呢！  
黃易有一迅間的失神，半刻鐘後迅速回復銳利的眼神，推開簡文。心想：簡文小賊長得人模狗樣，最好別讓我抓住他的把柄！  
簡文被人莫名其妙地罵了一頓也只好一笑置之，抱著小孩跟上黃易。「諾！簡文是吧？你以後睡這裡，這裡是軍醫的房間。沒事別亂跑，讓我知道你手腳不乾淨，我讓你吃不完兜著走！」黃易説罷便摔門離開，留下一臉茫然的簡文。「哇哇-哇-」小娃被嚇醒了，嘴巴一貶，便哇哇大哭，小肉拳一下下地打著簡文。簡文遙了遙娃娃，好不容易讓他安靜下來。「在戰亂中的一缐生機，是不幸中的大幸⋯你就叫簡幸吧！希望你一生平安。」簡幸的名字就這麼草率地定了下來。小娃娃睡了，簡文輕笑，心裏嘀咕：這黃易真有意思，張牙舞爪的好像一隻小老虎。

——————-我是分隔線———

 

———-我是分隔線—————

第三章

「李將軍早，黃大人花大人早。」簡文一大早便背著竹籮出來了，嚇了仨人一大跳。  
「你小子這麼早，不會是要暗地裏見誰吧？」黃易諷刺。  
「大人誤會了，小的見附近的草叢有異，仔細一看，竟然是治療水土不服、暈船的絕世良藥。可這草藥性臊，要清晨才能摘下，故這般早便出來採摘，驚擾了三位大人。」簡文從容地解釋。  
「哼！你最好給我老實點！」  
「是」簡文作揖告退。  
三人開始了晨操，讓木蘭跟黃易過招，李長指點一二。「呼-唉阿長兄，你怎麼就不防避一下那姓簡的呢？萬一他真的是奸細那咱們怎麼辦？」黃易問道。「你怎麼說也是我知己，怎麼會認為我這麼單純呢？我已經讓影衞跟蹤他，若他是一心報恩便罷，若敢有甚麼小動作⋯一人做事一人當，別傷了孩子⋯但願他不是奸細」

傍晚，李長帳中  
「報告將軍，簡文沒有跟任何人聯系，他説的草藥經軍醫長驗證的確是良藥，並已有士兵服用。簡文協助軍醫才一天，已有不少想收他為徒。」影衛一身黑衣，跪著滙價。   
「好，你辛苦了，去休息一下吧。」  
「影一吿退。」  
良久，李長召眾將士開會，討論下次攻擊桃山的戰略。  
「蠻子在葉城之戰中棄城逃跑，我認為他們只是虛有其表，並非想像中利害。」木蘭提出。  
「對，我們應該乘勝追擊，殺他們一個措手不及！」阿遙附和道。 「到時，我們可以⋯」殊不知，在他們計劃把蠻子一網打盡的時候，一個黑影悄悄地落在窗外。黑影的輕功出神入化，已經到了來去自如的境界，也難怪其他人發現不了他。  
「就這樣吧！大家請回去休息。」會議維持了幾個時辰，他們決定一個月後特撃桃山，由木蘭帶兵以笛聲為信號，知會埋伏的士兵發起功擊。  
「阿長兄請留步。」黃易叫道。  
「小易有事？」李長認真繃緊的臉回復平常的可親，對黃易微笑。「我們倆兄弟好久沒一起喝酒了，擇日不如撞日不如今天吧？阿長兄可願意與我共飲？」黃易盯著李長的笑顏說。「既然是小易當然可以，不如叫上木蘭吧！」李長的微笑突然僵硬了。「不！阿長兄，就我們倆，好嗎？」黃易抓住李長的手，對上他的眼睛，真誠地祈求。李長歎了口氣，無奈地搖頭「你這又是何必呢？男子相戀，不容於世。你怎麼能⋯」「阿文，我喜歡你！」「夠了！」李長一把抽出雙手。「你怎麼一點長進都沒有？今晚的事情我當沒有發生過，但喜歡之類的話，請你別再跟我說，我不是阿文，更不會是他的替身！」李翔越過黃易快步離開了。

小易，你不明白，你是黃老將軍的獨生子。將來要娶妻生子，況且我不是阿文。你現在喜歡他，但10年、20年以後呢？你會喜歡姑娘細長的腰，豐潤的身材，溫柔的嗓子⋯怎麼會喜歡一個不能生育的男子呢？龍陽之癖，有諱常理。你，也應該醒醒了。

䣓天，一切回復正常，像什麼事都沒有發生過似的。「喲！黃大人這是怎麼了，睡不好啊？」木蘭取笑道。「一個蠻子近在咫尺，卻不能清理怎可睡好呢？」黃易說話時，斜眼瞪簡文。卻看到簡文一頭黑絲披在肩上，單薄的身子可媲美女子，他彎腰採草藥時凸出了屁股曼妙的曲線，再加上熟悉的臉⋯黃易看呆了，下面也悄悄抬頭。

——————我是分隔缐——

第四章

一個月後，桃山  
木蘭一馬當先，帶着輕騎從側面突襲。李翔和士兵在草叢中埋伏，等待木蘭的信號。大約一柱香，一聲哀怨的笛聲從遠處傳來，李翔立刻起身凖備來個甕中捉鱉。突然發現自己的士兵們都被迷暈了，幾千人全倒在草叢裡，而自己正被幾十個弓箭手緊緊包圍，只要一動便會被射成刺蝟。唉！出師未捷身先死，長使英雄淚滿襟。  
正當李翔在苦思對策時，一陣他畢生難忘的狂笑聲從背後傳來。單于好輕功，無聲地飄到李長後面，李長一轉身差點撞到單于的胸膛。單于還是和以前一樣，濃眉和鳯眼加上深刻的輪廓。李翔忍著想把單于大缷八塊的衝動，不著痕跡地退後一步，咬牙問「你是遼東人？」「不是⋯又怎樣？我不是遼東人，我是遼東王子－翱王爺」李翔瞪大眼睛，懷疑自己聽錯了。他？遼東王子？ 怎麼可能？  
單于好整以暇地看李朔由紅轉白，再轉青，轉黑的臉；並上下打量他，露出志在必得的邪笑。「李將軍可願與我軍談判？」  
「本將軍寧可死也不願與你為伍！」李翔殺氣凝重地吼。  
「是嗎？請李將軍先看看他是誰。」單于示意弓箭手把東西拿出來，竟然是被五花大綁的木蘭！  
「李將軍還是不願意跟我們談判嗎？可惜了木蘭，看來今晚你要伺候我軍士兵了，不知巾幗英雄的滋味如何？」單于捏著花蘭的下巴說。「你⋯卑鄙」李翔被單于氣得面紅耳赤，良久才憋出一句卑鄙。  
木蘭憤怒地回瞪單于，然後向李翔搖頭，表示不用理會自己。  
李翔怎麼可能陷木蘭於不義呢？ 他咬牙切齒地回道「帶路！」單于露出戲謔的笑容，對弓箭手說「一個時辰後，把散迷香點燃，放了一半士兵。給我看住花木蘭，收起你們的小心思！要是他有甚麼三長兩短，我要你們提頭來見！」要李翔妥協，當然要給點甜頭。  
一柱香後，單于已帶著李翔飛回王帳。和單于一同待在一個帳裏，讓李翔很不安。李翔坐在最近門口的座位，如坐針氈。  
「你想怎樣？」李翔先打破脆異的寧靜。  
「呵！我們先別說正事，兩年不見，將軍看起來越發迷人了。」單于一邊斟酒，一邊撫摸李翔的臉。李翔啪一聲打下單于亂摸的手，愠怒道  
「王爺請自重，兩年前的事也請王爺忘記。」  
「你不恨嗎？我可記得你當時有多浪⋯」單于定眼注視著李翔  
「我⋯我自然是忘了，沒甚麼恨不恨的。」李翔低聲回答。單於的臉迅間變得陰沈，怒極反笑  
「哈！好一個忘了，所以將軍忘了自己已經是個騒貨，厚顏無恥地去勾引姓黃的了？」  
「你-少誣陷我！」李翔上前想打單于一巴掌，卻被單于敏捷地躲開，並被他捉住雙手。  
「好了，將軍不是想入正題嗎？我這就跟你談判。」單于慍恚地摔了一張合同在桌上。  
「我可以跟中原議和，條件是要你當我單于的孌寵！」  
「！」李翔當場石化，他已經做好死的準備了，但萬萬沒想到單于竟然⋯他當我是甚麼！  
「呵！用一個孌寵換取幾萬士兵和中原的和平，這是你們賺了。若將軍不同意也行，花木蘭和長得漂亮的士兵一概充軍妓，我遼東明日踏平中原！」語畢單于大步走向帳口。  
「且慢，我⋯答應你。」李翔閉上眼睛歎道。  
單于露出得拯的邪笑。「簽了合同，我立刻放了所有士兵和花木蘭，並停止攻擊。」  
李翔慢慢地簽上名字，他認命了，若自己能救中原，被千人騎萬人壓又如何？

————-我是分隔缐————

第五章

「好，從現在開始你是我的孌寵，我是你主人，你必須服從我的命令，叫我主人或王爺。你可以去軍中任何地方，但若是敢逃跑或者惹我不高興⋯遭殃的是中原，明白了麽？」單于居高臨下地審視李翔。  
「回主人，眀白了。」李翔主動下跪。  
「真乖！這是賞你的。」單于解開腰帶，一根龐大的肉塊彈了出來，正對著李翔的嘴，意思不言而喻。  
單於的兇器比常人更粗更長，紫黑色的龜．頭比雞蛋更可觀。還有下面微微向上彎的柱身，佈滿凸起的青根。黑叢中垂著兩顆飽滿的精．囊，看起來十分可怕。  
李翔被這一大根嚇得面色蒼白，兩年前單于強．奸他，他還沒有仔細看過那根侵犯他的兇器，如今一看，天哪！真能塞進裏面嗎？  
單于很滿意李翔驚嚇的模樣，拍了拍李長臉，讓他回過神來。「啊翔不喜歡主人賞的零食嗎？沒關係，花木蘭可以會喜歡呢！」單于抽回肉棒佯裝生氣。李翔馬上不管三七二十一，一把握住柱身，張口把大龜．頭含在嘴裏。苦於沒有任何經驗，只能盡量張大嘴巴，含住腥咸的龜頭，無助地撫摸柱身。「寶貝快舔舔它！唔⋯真爽！將軍，你真正！」單于緊緊地抱住李翔的頭，享受他的伺候。  
「嘶！嘴張大一點，吃進去，舌頭舔馬眼，對！」李翔已面紅耳赤，也只能吃到一大半，口水在嘴角流出，弄濕了衣服。他的喉嚨好痛，太大了好痛！李羊羽連忙用眼神向單于救饒。單于感到肉棒被溫暖的喉嚨按摩著，丁香小舌努力地服務大柱，龜．頭在李翔窄小的食道裏被一縮一縮地吸著。可望見李長屈辱痛苦的面容，在眼眶輕輕打轉的淚水，單于心一軟，緩緩退出李翔的口腔。李翔身子一軟，扒在地上無力地咳嗽。「做得不錯，現在把衣服脫了，趴在床上。」單於坐在床上。  
該來的終於來了嗎？從少到大的種種委屈及今天的屈辱突然大爆發，堪堪忍住酸意，倔強地強裝鎮定。  
我做錯了什麼？為什麼要一而再再而三這樣對我？  
單于見李翔惹人憐愛的模樣，怒氣和醋意馬上煙消雲散，取而代之的是無盡的愧疚，便立即上前。  
李翔覺身體一輕的，已經被單于抱在懷裏。他二話不說，溫柔地吻掉李翔的涙洙，輕托他的下巴，堵住他咽嗚的小嘴。舌頭橫蠻地頂開牙齒，掃過牙床，與李翔的舌頭交纏在一起，發出嘖嘖的水聲。接著輕撫李翔的頭髮，眼裏是無盡的憐惜，單于後悔之前怒氣攻心，太衝動，惹哭了寶貝。他抱緊李翔的腰，讓他的腿圍住自己，捉住他的手與他十指相扣，同時握著李翔的性器上下輕揉。本來軟趴趴的肉棒在單于的刺激下稍稍抬頭，令單于更賣力地討好他。「哈⋯唔」李翔難耐的呻吟把單于叫得更硬了，單于乾脆把兩根一起服侍，最後兩人在喘息中雙雙射出，白色的一灘落在單于手上分不清是誰的。

—————我是分隔缐————-

第六章

隔天，早晨的第一缐陽光透過王帳的布縫打在床上，撫照著相擁的兩人。單于先醒來，迷糊中看見懷裏熟睡的美人，遂滿足地輕吻他的額頭。不久，李翔亦轉醒。他見自己竟躺在單干懷裏，嚇得魂不附體！誰知道這變態會不會以他與主人同睡的「罪名」為借口要攻打中原！李翔連滾帶爬地跳下床，跪下向單于請罪，這才驚覺自己一絲不掛，那個王八還一臉玩味地府視自己。   
「哈哈！這一大早的，啊翔已脫好衣服迎接主人了！」  
李翔被他說得羞愧難當，壓下殺人的衝動問「主人早，請問衣服⋯」  
單于打斷他「先伺候我穿衣。」然後跨出床，攤開雙手等李翔服務他。胯下那大棒子微微勃起，示威一般對著李翔。  
李翔的腦袋炸了！他們竟赤身祼體地睡了一晚！重點是自己連最甚本的防避也没有！要知道自己的驚覺性十分高，連有個人在外面也睡不著！昨晚的總總在腦海中彈出來，李翔的臉更紅了。  
「阿翔你再不來就不止穿衣服這麼簡單了。」單于不懷好意道。李翔實在怕了單于，急急忙忙地為他套上中衣，外衣。剩下的褲子單于也沒有為難他，自己穿上後遞了新衣服給李翔，他一看，是他最喜歡的墨綠色。  
後來李翔一整天提心弔膽的，幸好單于刻意給他緩衝，一直沒回來，只派了待從歐勇看住他。好像認定李翔不會逃走，單于並未限制李翔的出入，但為避免任何麻煩，李翔還是安安分分地留在王帳，整日思考如何脫身。  
偷襲嗎？不行！實力懸殊。  
逃跑？不行！他會出兵。  
絕食？更不行！他是隱藏吃貨⋯  
晚飯前，單于回來了。  
他坐在李翔身旁，示意歐勇離開。「啊翔上菜吧！」  
李翔看著身旁一盤盤的肉，先把最喜歡的烤雞端到餐桌，再到牛，豬，最後才是羊。單于默默記下順序，決定多做點雞肉。  
李翔對單于避如蛇蠍，在飯桌上卻絲毫不委屈自己，把烤雞，牛肉吃了一大半，心滿意足地停筷。單于皺眉，這才吃了多少？怪不得中原人都瘦得跟樹枝一樣，目光移至李翔腰際，手也摸了上去，果然很細！李翔敏感地縮了縮，決定走為上計。  
「我⋯我去洗碗！啊！」  
才走不到兩步便被單于撲倒在毛容容的戰皮地毯上。單于壓住他，用力啃咬他的脖子，解開他的衣服，上下撫摸「盈盈一握」的腰枝。  
李翔忽然全力一掌打向單于的心口，單于的武功與他旗鼓相當，堪堪避過，卻被身下人剩機逃脫。  
李翔衣衫不整地退後，英氣勃勃的臉被羞得紅通通的，他氣喘吁吁地訓斥單于「你別過來呀！要殺要剮，我李翔絕不求饒。可你這種羞辱，我寧死不從！」  
單于望著他視死如歸的決絕態度，嘆了一口氣說「我並非在羞辱你。」  
那是什麼？李翔臉上寫著「不信」。  
「那就等你明白了才繼續吧⋯」  
當晚在李翔反抗無效下，單于如願以償地抱著李翔蓋被子⋯純睡覺。  
只能摸不能吃的之味，單于硬著咬牙表示日後再討回來。  
日後，他果然信守承諾，再沒有做任何出格的事。當然除了  
早上親親嘴，  
下午牽牽手，  
晚上摟摟腰  
之外。

同時，在中原軍營  
「説！你這賤人！你為何出賣我軍？」一條帶刺的鞭子抽打在白細的肌膚上，劃出一條條矚目驚心的血痕。  
「我⋯沒有⋯沒有害人」被綁在木柱上的簡文有氣無力地解釋。  
「還狡辯！為什麼偏偏在你來了之後，軍中機密被洩？只有你來路不明，行踨怪異，你倒是解釋啊！」黃易被怒氣蒙蔽了雙眼，只想懲罰害阿翔兄的奸細。「啊！」身體虛弱的簡文如何受得了黃易狠厲的鞭打，痛呼一聲暈了。  
黃易怒視失去意識的簡文，千刀萬剮也補賞不了，啊翔兄若有甚麼事我定要他陪葬！  
突然黃易靈機一動，簡文啊簡文，我要讓你後悔出現在世界上！  
「嘩啦！」一桶冷水潑在簡文臉上，簡文被嗆到，咳嗽得小臉都紅了。啊！不對！他怎麼會被蒙著眼睛，還被大字形綁著，而且好像沒穿衣服！  
正在他努力回想一切的時候，一個高大的黑影籠罩在他身上，可他仍然毫不知情。  
「哈哈！多美的一個人。」陌生的聲音令簡文身子一僵。   
「今天給你開開屁 眼，大人吩附下來了，留口氣就成！」十雙魔爪在簡文身上肆虐，被蒙住的眼睛，增加了身體的感覺。簡文心灰意冷，恐懼排山倒海般湧來。突然「全部住手！」黃易的聲音在簡文眼中如天籟一般。正想鬆一口氣，便感到身上一重，一個健壯的人壓在他身上。「出去！我自己來。」  
是黃易！  
感到黃易頂在他穴口的熱棒，簡文漸漸放鬆，讓他的肉棒能舒服地進入乾澀的後廷。  
只要是黃易⋯沒有關係！  
兒時回憶彷佛只是昨天，他還是小廝，而黃易還是少爺。  
黃易粗暴地頂開簡文的小花，沒有給他適應的時間，毫不留情地往深處亂捅。  
可憐簡文的初夜就這樣在暴力的抽插中度過，他的理志告誡他這樣是錯的，但身體似乎很享受。黃易終於在無情的律動中把第一股精射在簡文裡面。小簡文也噴出一小股精 液，生生被操射了。「文文我操死你！操壞你的爛穴！」黃易沈醉在快感中，把兩瓣屁股捏得青一塊，紫一塊，又拉住粉嫩的小乳頭，又痛又爽惹得簡文浪叫連連。最后簡文在高潮中昏睡過去，黃易也満足地把精華打在花心上。

———-我是分割缐——————

第七章  
回憶中⋯  
「少爺少爺，你快下來啦！老爺回來啦！」簡文當時叫葉文，是黃府的小廝。他比黃易大兩歲，小黃易喜歡跟著他，跟他形影不離。「阿文真囉嗦，這個給你！」小黃易把一朵茶花塞進他懷裏。「收了爺的花就是爺的媳婦，我要娶你！」十歲的黃易學著大人認真地說。十二歲的葉文懵懵懂懂地笑「好呀！少爺娶我！」  
歲月如梭，很快六年便過去了。小黃易跟葉文仍然如膠似漆，整天貼在一起。有一日，黃府突然有個不速之客。「哎呦，大表哥，你怎麼來了？」來者是黃易後母王秀的表哥，王日。他肥頭大耳，色眯眯的眼睛和一副淫相，活像一隻老禿驢。「我的好表妹，今天黃老爺子在嗎？」王日親眤地摟住表妺的肩膀，王秀嬌羞一笑遙遙頭。「那個，表哥有一事相求，外侄他不是有個很可愛的小廝嗎？嘿嘿，長得真水靈。不知能否把他送給表哥？」原來前幾天，王日無意中看到美麗的葉文，色心大起。幾番打聽後發現他是黃府人，便乘黃將軍不在前來搶人。王秀被王日撩撥得身子發軟，想也不想便答應了。「嗯，表哥想要就拿去好了。用完也不用還，送妓院就好，那種狐狸精，活該！」王秀一直妒忌葉文可媲美天仙的臉容，終於能除去他了！  
「阿文你快走！」黃易一把抱起葉文用輕功化成一縷虛影。  
「為什麼⋯」  
「沒有時間解釋了，王秀要賣了你，快逃！」轉眼間，黃易已將食物衣服等收好，交給葉文。二人騎上馬，揚長而去。  
「我剛才經過前院，聽見王秀那賤人説要把你交給老禿驢。」  
「少爺救我！我不要！」  
「別怕，我會帶你出城。你還記得老李嗎？你留在他身邊我會比較放心。」年少的黃易已有大將之風，臨危不亂。  
很快兩人便到了城外的森林。黃易把葉文橫抱下馬，牽住他的小手。  
「老夫不知少爺來訪，有失遠迎。」老李滿步盘跚地出來。  
「不敢，是小侄打擾了。」接著便拉著葉文跪下。「求先生收留葉文，小侄後母王氏要賣葉文到妓院。葉文與我情同手足，我實在於心不忍⋯求先生救救葉文！」  
「少爺快快請起，老爺待我恩重如山，想必也不想葉文遭罪，正好老夫缺一藥童⋯葉文是個好孩子，老夫定保護葉文！」語畢，黃逸便拉起葉文向老李道謝。  
「少爺⋯」  
「阿文別怕，我會回來找你，我答應你。」黃易溫柔地望著葉文，親了親他的額頭。「少爺，阿文捨不得你！」淚水在眼眶裏打轉，但他不能哭。  
「我也捨不得阿文，你要保重，別忘了我！」  
黃易頭腦簡單，直來直到，今天難得聰明一回。他知道黃老爺子來不及制止王秀，只怕等他爹回來後，葉文已被⋯  
三個月後，黃易結交了李俯公子李長，並在他的幫助下收集了王秀紅杏出牆的證據。黃老爺子念舊情，把王秀趕出府了事。  
黃易急不及待地策馬趕去找葉文，只可惜當他來到森林的時候，小木屋已經變成一片廢墟。

————-我是分隔線————

第八章  
六年後的今天。  
當簡文睜開眼睛的時候，黃易已經不在了。自己躺在一張大床上，穿著寛鬆的衣服，尤其是褲子，十分舒服。  
「啊嘶－」下身撕裂般疼痛，粘糊糊的應該塗了藥。簡文彎腰艱難地起身，還是痛得咬牙切齒。

這時候有人進來了，黃易捧著餐盤跟簡文大眼瞪小眼。  
「你怎麼起來了？快躺回去！」黃易放下餐盤，扶著簡文。  
「對不起，昨天是我錯了。就算你是疑犯，我也不應該⋯最後遼東王爺還來信聲稱自己脅持了將軍！是我誤會了你。對不起！」  
見簡文不說話，黃易以為他生氣，接著說。  
「我會補償你的！我現在就派人送你和小孩回鄉，外加一萬兩。」黃易是城心道歉，可這話怎麼聽也像嫖客拋棄妓女。簡文氣得火冒三丈，雖然明白黃易不是故意的，但他咽不下這口氣！  
「啊？黃大人毀了小人清白，一萬兩就想了事？」簡文怒極反笑。  
「那⋯五萬兩？」黃易以為簡文嫌少。  
「⋯」簡文卒！

中原．皇宮議政殿  
「皇上，臣認為可出兵救李將軍。」兵部尚書劉江永大人上奏。  
「臣附議，李將軍乃國之棟樑，不可不救！」禮部溫嬰大人也同意出兵。  
「皇上萬萬不可！遼東王爺兇殘無情，若主動出兵有可能令他一個憤怒殺害將軍，我國得不嘗失呀。況且我軍少了將軍，士氣低落，乃打仗大忌，成功率不大。將軍心善，若知道為營救自己而生靈塗炭，必然痛不欲生。」丞相容奇諾慢條絲理地發言。  
「那依愛卿之見，我們該如何處理？」皇上沈思了半晌後詢問丞相。  
「臣認為，可議和。」容奇諾話音剛落，朝中己一片嘩然。作為最年輕的丞相，容奇諾的確膽色過人。  
「怎麼可以？」  
「丞相是否不適？」  
⋯  
「皇上，臣認為我國與遼東本已是友國，如今議和只是以兄弟相稱，可見我國的大方寛容，亦可免大戰。不廢一兵一卒又可救回將軍，豈不是雙贏？」容奇諾分析。  
「但是，臣恐花副將等人自作主張出兵，怕會壞了皇上打算⋯」  
眾人不約而同憶起花木蘭女扮男裝代父從軍的前無古人的壯舉。  
「臣請皇上暫免花副將的職位。」  
「好，退朝吧。」

遼東那邊，李翔正在歐勇的監視下觀察地形，凖備逃跑路線。區勇是單於派來「保護」李翔的侍衛。  
「阿翔在幹嘛呢？該不會是在找路逃走吧？」單于讓區勇退下。  
李翔面不改色道「不敢，我只是⋯喜歡草原而已。」  
「是嗎？難道你想在草原上來一次嗎？」單于挑眉。  
「⋯不想」這變態當之無愧，這麼下流，當眾赤身祼體成何體統！  
「呵呵！要是有人敢逃我就把中原踏成草原，在草地上艹你！」  
李翔吞了吞口水，決定暫時延遲逃跑。  
「今晚，我絕對不會再放過你！」單于突然俯身，在李長耳邊一字一句地説，話畢曖味地輕咬李翔耳朵。  
李翔心裏一寒，前個月裝病果然躲得了初一，躲不了十五。頭幾天李長還會反抗單於的接觸，過兩天就放棄了，反正阻止不了⋯這新鮮勁一過，他自然會放自己走。

當晚，王帳內。  
單于抬腿坐在波斯地毯上，李翔捧著一碟碟小菜給單於上菜。單于邊吃邊打量飯後甜點。  
「阿翔過來剝蝦！」單于突然叫住李翔，李翔悄悄舔了舔唇，默默對付蝦子。不一會，李翔全剝完了。  
「呸！這中原蝦子真難吃！賞你了！」單于嫌棄道。李翔見怪不怪，狼吞虎嚥地解決了蝦子。  
「這羊肉太熟了我才不吃！給我吃了！」李翔又吃掉剩下的鮮嫩多汁的烤羊肉。  
「媽的！這甚麼菜，淡得沒味，阿長過來⋯」於是李翔啃了一半的清菜。  
「翔，這酒太暖了你喝！」最後李長喝了大補的「百補酒」，胃裏和心裏都洋溢著一絲絲暖意。從未有人如此⋯珍惜自己，父母都把他當將軍養，不是訓練就是談兵，何時這般無微不致地把好東西留給自己？倒不是父母不愛他，只是不懂表達罷了。  
單于到底想得到甚麼！天天拐著彎把好東西讓給他，對自己示好，為什麼呢？為了收買自己嗎？李翔覺得自己隱若明白了什麼。  
「請問主人飽了嗎？」李翔不知他溫順地跪地低頭的樣子有多誘人，單于感到下腹一股邪火在身上蔓延。  
「還沒，過來！」單于壓低聲音，像在忍耐甚麼。李翔的臉馬上變白，這樣的單于好可怕。單于粗魯地扯開他的衣服，狂野地佔有他的唇，深入，交纏，索取。半硬的陽 具抵住李翔的腿根，彷彿要炙傷他般火熱。單于脫去最後一片礙事的布料，手貼上李翔稍稍抬頭的肉 莖，上下套弄。「阿翔放鬆點，你只要舒服就可以了。」語畢，單于在李翔的驚訝中俯首含住頂端吸嘬。「啊－嗯」首次被用嘴服務的李翔發出誘人的呻吟。單于深呼吸向下一呑，「啊！啊！」全進去了！李翔舒服的翻了白眼。  
也沒想像中難麻！單于心道。  
太爽了！好溫好濕，口腔一下一下地按摩陰 莖，受不了啦，更硬了！  
「呀哈-」單于輕輕用舌頭刺激馬眼，得到了意料中的驚呼，口中的肉棒微微勃動，再變粗變長。  
青澀的李翔第一次這麼舒服，啊！快到高潮了！  
「寶貝説你愛我。」單于吐出陽 具誘導迷糊的李翔，他歪頭望着單于，輕輕扯了扯單于的衣角。  
「寶貝真熱情，可該做的還是要做。」單于一把堵住李長的馬眼，迫他就範。「甚麼⋯給我，我要！」李翔在爆發的邊緣，過了一會兒才想起  
「唔⋯我愛你？」  
單干立刻放過他，張囗接住李翔射出的精 液，全咽了下去。

————-我是分割缐—————

第九章

次日  
「唔－啊！」李翔一睜眼便覺得頭痛！單于聞聲而來，看到一臉不適的李翔，快步走過去扶他起來。一時間沒有人説話，埸面很是尷尬。𠴱嚕𠴱嚕－打破了平靜，「你受涼了，染上了風寒。等一下，我去翻熱午餐。」單于出門拿吃的。李翔猛地摀住眼睛，腦中浮現昨晚的情景：自己在單于，單于！的服務下射 精，射了好多好多次，快要精盡人亡了。然後單于他  
⋯他⋯甚麼都沒有幹？  
對啊！單于只是拉著自己的手幫他解決而己。

「阿翔，吃飯了。」單于把一碗麵條放下，食物的香氣喚回了李翔。  
「我可以自己來⋯」李翔一下床便一陣頭痛，腳一滑向前跌，刚好撞到單于懷裏。單于順勢横抱著掙扎的李翔走到軟枕，把麵條推到他面前。李翔見麵條色香味俱全，不禁食指大動，很快一大碗清湯麵條見了㡳。單於望見李翔意猶未盡的失落，輕笑問「你還餓嗎？要不要吃其他？」  
「不用了，我飽了。」李翔不冷不熱地回道。  
「真的嗎？真可惜，本來想讓你見見花木蘭。但如果只吃一碗呢⋯」單於佯裝失望。  
「我好像有點餓了⋯」

下午，單于果真帶他出去見木蘭。  
「木蘭！」  
「大哥！」  
單于一手拉住快抱在一起的兩人，這時木籣才發現單于的存在。「遼狗快放了將軍！」木蘭拔劍怒視單于。  
「本王約你前來是要告訴中原李翔已經是遼人，他再也不會回去！」單于冷著臉說。  
「現在是給你們訣別的最後幾會。」臭丫頭！他是我的，別以為我不知道你倆是中原傳得沸沸騰騰的情侶！  
「不可能！大哥不可能跟你走！大哥，你是被迫的對不對？」木蘭吃驚地追問李翔。  
「木蘭，這是真的。」李翔輕聲回道。  
「為什麼？你們不是議和了嗎？他要甚麼中原都給他，你回來好不好？」木蘭試圖勸兄長。  
「哈哈，回去？我的議和要求便是要李翔當我的⋯」單于一氣之下差點說出事實，瞥了一眼臉色發青的李翔。「我的戰俘！」

是日  
黃昏，單干帶李翔到後山。  
「我們要去哪裡？」  
「到了！」  
一個清澈的小湖映入眼簾，湖水還冒著熱氣，是個天然溫泉。  
「昨晚你病了，有沒有不適？放心吧，一陣子就沒事了。」單于從後面幫李翔脱衣。  
「這溫泉只有我來過，對練功十分有益。」語畢兩人已坦承相見，單于牽著李翔下去。  
「唔⋯」池水熱騰騰的，水裹住李翔，一點點地掃走他的疲累。單于悄悄摟住李翔，深情地吻他。  
「別怕，我們不做，就是泡一泡。」單于呼出的氣息比池水更燙人，李翔透過清水看到單干抬頭的下身。  
「寶貝，用手好不好？你太好看了，我忍不住。」好看？我？李翔寄人籬下，又感激單於在木蘭面前給他留足了面子，便乖乖地雙手扶住炙手的大棒子，快速套弄起來。單于也用手服侍小長，被粗糙不平的手指撫弄是多麼美好的體驗，兩人在夕陽下雙雙釋放。  
單于用內功弄乾兩人，替李翔穿上衣服，為他披上自己的白狐裘。  
「這⋯」李翔深明知己知彼 百戰不殆的道理。在遼東，白狐裘只有王子才能穿，另一個能穿的人，是王妃！莫非...  
單于不知？  
「讓你幫我拿着！對了為了賞你昨天的好表現，讓你選一道菜！」單于自然地轉移話題。  
「我⋯想吃昨晚的麻辣蝦子。」李翔咽了咽口水，自動忽略了單于的前半句。  
「可以⋯但你們中原人不是都喜歡清淡嗎？你喜歡吃辣的？」單于當然不會拒絕。

「來！乾杯！」單于把美酒一飲而盡。  
「額⋯我好想家。」三杯烈酒下肚，李翔面頰通紅，雙目撲索迷離。  
「我娘是南方人，她以前常煮给我吃⋯我已經很久沒有吃到這麼好吃的蝦子啦，昨晚那些特別有家的味道⋯」一提起家郷，沈默的李翔竟然有説不完的話，滔滔不絕地細說家裏長短。李翔好久沒有跟人談過家了，事實上他已經很久沒有跟人談自己了。單于是個好聽眾，輕輕撫摸李翔的頭髮，靜靜地傾聽他的故事。

這一晩李翔睡得特別安穩。

————-我是分隔缐———— 

第十章

李翔一起來單干便不在了，留下一張字條，龍飛鳳舞的字體寫著「明天和你快活」  
只知道做那些事的⋯淫賊！  
在軍營練兵的單于打了個噴刺，會心一笑，看來阿翔看到字條了。

中原軍營那邊，木蘭正在和將士們討論。  
「李將軍如今正在敵軍手中，我昨天已寫急報啟稟皇上。請問各位認為下一步我們該怎麼做？」木蘭畢竟缺乏經驗，決定詢問前輩意見。  
「臣認為於情，我們應該拯救將軍！不過於理，我們應該撤退，以避免更嚴重的損失。」  
「臣認為最明智的做法，是在遼東打過來之前馬上回國！」  
「李將軍乃將門虎子，護國功臣！怎可置之不顧，棄他於不義？」  
「黃千戶，你認為呢？」  
「⋯」  
「黃易！」  
「臣在！嗯⋯臣覺得應⋯應該等待皇上決定！」  
「此言有理！君要臣死臣不得不死！皇上若要撤兵，臣必須要撤兵！」  
「報！京城500里加急！花木蘭接旨。」  
「臣在。」木蘭急忘跪下，看皇上的意思。  
「奉天承運皇帝紹曰：朕將與遼東王簽約議和，速速撤兵。花木蘭帶兵出師失利，撤銷副將之職，予黃金10兩令其回鄉。欽此！」  
「臣領旨，謝皇上！」  
木蘭心裏十分難受，表面上卻不動聲色。可惡！皇上怎會跟遼東議和，怎會罷了自己的官職？

現在自己沒了軍權，可以為大哥做什麼呢？一面是大哥，一面是國家，應該怎麼辦呢？

「木蘭！等等⋯」黃易拖著簡文奔跑「我們⋯我們死也不信這是皇上的意思⋯呼－我們一起救將軍！」  
「黃兄，簡文你們有心了。可是我們無權無勢，怎麼救呢？」木蘭搖頭嘆息。

回到遼東，貶眼間又過了一個月，李長在歐勇的「陪同」下散心。  
「嘻嘻！這不是李大將軍嗎？」一個粗眉高大的士兵把李長推倒，是迪克-單于的副手，自己好像曾把他砍傷。  
「兔兒爺！我告訴你，你只不過是王爺的一件玩具！若他玩厭了，你，就是軍妓！真惡心！」  
「迪克大人，王爺下令任何人不得傷李公子，你這樣小的很為難⋯」歐勇替李長解圍。  
「啍！我們走着瞧！」迪克尊重單於的命令，放過面色發青的李長。

全軍營都知道了嗎？我是玩具？  
「公子別信，王爺他⋯」歐勇上前解釋。  
「我知道的，我不過是戰俘，若他要做什麼，我也阻止不了。」  
歐勇欲言又止地張嘴，又木然地合上。

這天李長輾轉難眠，面對單於的挑逗也心不在焉。單於只以為他累了，親了親他讓他早點休息。

李翔心裡堵堵的，被欺騙，被玩弄⋯兩年前的侵犯一直都是李翔心中的一條刺。  
他又不傻，怎會看不出單于對他的好，也不能否認渇望被愛的自己有一點兒心動。  
只是⋯  
自古戰場上兵不厭詐，單于的好是否有陰謀⋯  
他，賭不起！

一天早上，李長被一把聲音吵醒。  
「呀麥！你有聽說王爺的專寵的禁孌嗎？聽說是中原的士兵呢！」  
李長心想：真是丟臉丟到國外了！  
「你小子消息真靈！不過他不是甚麼寵物，只是一件可有可無的玩具罷了，說不定王爺就是為了報復中原才睡他。王爺不是有位未婚妻嗎？聽說她是相府千金－蓮玲，長得傾國傾城，且能歌善舞，知書達理！」  
「真的嗎？那這小禁孌豈不是⋯嘿嘿！」  
「色鬼！」  
兩人漸漸走遠。

原來單於有未婚妻？  
這般寵我是為了看我笑話，讓我被羞辱。他的溫柔體貼貼都是假的！先把我捧上天再狠狠摔在地上，這就是他的計劃？  
好惡毒的計劃  
偏偏自己好像也陷進去了⋯  
幸好，還早。

另一面，  
「王爺，我自問沒有錯，二十軍棍，我不服！」迪克怒視單于。  
「沒有錯？辱罵王妃，還惡意衝撞，其罪當誅！念在你不知其為王妃，且有軍功，本王開恩罰汝二十棍。」單于的聲音冷得如一月寒冰。

—————我是分隔缐————-

第十一章

轉眼之間，初來的炎炎夏季巳漸涼入秋。單于待他始終如初。  
「阿翔，你快收拾一下，我們去市集。」單于興奮地說。  
「是。」李翔淡定地回應。  
「我先去給你挑匹馬，一會見！」單于在李翔臉上偷了個香，賊笑著出去了。  
「大哥！」一個小廝小聲道，這小廝竟然是木蘭！  
「噓！大哥請你忍忍，等他放下介心。下月初一是防守最少的日子，我定能救你出去！」木蘭飛快地説出計劃後便跳出窗戶逃了。

單于高興地發現李翔比前天開朗，以為李長很期待騎馬。  
「喜歡嗎？這是西藏千里馬，他陪我多年，曾救我於危難。現在他是我們的了。」單于獻寶般哄李翔開心。  
「真美！你叫什麼名字呢，嗯？」李翔摸摸黑馬的脖子，儘管他閲馬無數，也不得不驚嘆。  
這匹馬有雙鋭利的眼睛，跟單於如出一轍，彷彿置身草原的上方傲視一切。  
唉！若單於是中原人，我們的命運會改變嗎？若單於是真心的，我們⋯  
不可以！這些都是假的！  
李翔若無其事地騎上馬，怎料單于也上來了，要與他共乘一騎。  
「咜古有點野，我怕你受傷。」  
單于溫熱的氣色熒繞在李翔的耳邊，隨後溫柔地環住他，寛厚的手掌覆在李翔握著彊繩的手背上。  
「㗎！」單于一甩手，抱著李翔飛馳而去。

李翔享受著風馳電掣的快感，享受無拘無束的自由。鮮衣怒馬，快意江湖。他多久沒騎馬，沒放飛自我了？

李翔的快意被單于收於眼底，銳利的雙眼化出一沫柔情，嘴角扯出一點笑意，既不是邪味，也不是嘲諷，而是暖洋洋的傻笑。

市集人山人海，十分熱鬧。  
「十文一寸！十文一寸！香噴噴的烤魚串！」一位老伯舉著烤魚叫賣。  
「咦？怎麼是漢語？」李翔突然發現在軍營，在市集，遼人大多會說漢語。  
「這位兄弟不是這𥚃人吧？我們王爺英明，早在兩三年前定下漢遼共容的政策，要求我們學習漢語。」老伯樂呵呵地笑說。  
「他們為何要學漢語？」李翔不解。  
「親我一下就告訴你。」單于牽著李翔到了一家酒樓。  
「愛説不說。」李翔才不願主動親玩弄他感情的人。  
「好吧！因為漢遼遲早也一家，讓他們能夠好好交往也百利而無一害。」單于對上李翔清澈的眼睛，丟下模稜兩可的話。  
話詰也不等李翔，向小二點了一些江南小菜。  
「稀客！王爺好久不見。」一位麥色皮膚，身型壯實，留小鬍子的⋯掌櫃？摟著剛才陽光膚色，包子臉的可愛小二。  
「木格啦，沙爾最近可好？」單于含笑問好。  
「好極了！王爺，我和小沙要結婚了！您會來嗎？啊這位兄弟便是王妃了吧？也請王妃賞臉參加。」木掌櫃很熱情。  
「恭喜兩位，可我不是⋯」  
「行！我們一定來！」單于立刻插話。  
「上菜囉！麻辣蝦子，火紅蟹蛋白菜，薑汁糖水。」沙爾微笑著佈菜後便拉著（電燈泡）木格啦向王爺王妃吿退。

「他們⋯」李翔想証實自己的猜測。  
「像你我一樣⋯遼東在兩年前通過了男可嫁，女可娶的法律。」單于一邊幫李翔夾菜，一邊回答。  
「兩年前⋯嗎？」李翔發呆，自然地張口吃掉單于仔細剝好的蝦子。  
「嗯，幾年前，我提出的，在那一夜之後，我通過的。」單于握著李翔的手，一字一句地說道。  
李翔凝視著緊緊雙握的手，臉紅了。  
————-我是分隔線————-  
第12章  
入冬了，一個白雪紛飛的早上，單干執意與李翔去逛街。  
單于牽著自家王妃李翔，美其名曰「怕你摔倒，所以要牽小手」，實為「光明正大吃豆腐」。

李翔原本執意不肯，可放眼四週，大街上全是情侶，男女、男男、女女。  
所有戀人都大膽地正視自己的愛情，沒有躲避，沒有鄙視，只有對一眾幸福情人的尊重與祝福。

於是李翔也漸漸在洋溢著甜蜜的氣氛中輕輕回握大手。  
讓他享受一下被愛的幸福吧！  
那怕只是短短一天⋯  
滿腹心事的李翔被帶進一家⋯首飾店？  
「兩位客倌好，祝你們幸福，請問需要介紹嗎？」一位美豔的女人小步走來，清香的香水味令人舒服。  
「巧了，今天戀人節，全店打折。最近本店有售新的夫夫同心鏈。雖然名字聽著有點矯情，但做形不過份花巧女氣，反而精緻大方。而且每一對都是人手㓮刻 ，由昆凌堂方丈祝福，絕對獨一無二。」女人一口氣急口令般介紹，捧起一個綿盒，裏面是一雙沈香木㓮成的鯤鵬 ，寓意男兒當有鯤鵬之志，兩人同心同氣相愛扶持，終能成大事。  
「啊翔，你喜歡嗎？」李翔對上單于期待的眼神，觸電般的刺激從雙握的手傳至心中。 

「喜歡⋯」良久，李翔輕聲回應，令原本暗淡下去的單于回復神釆。  
後來，單于帶李翔看市集，去吃了遼東自創的燒果子，看了一場繪聲繪色的「童子智勝惡霸」畫劇，看得李翔捧腹大笑。又欣賞與中原和而不同的丹青，與小朋友玩遊戲。  
李翔特別喜歡小孩子，他嚮往小孩無憂無慮，天真爛漫的笑容。  
於是在一個小女孩貶著水汪汪的眼睛，拉著他衣角小聲問「哥哥，可以跟你玩嗎？」的時候，李翔溶化了。與小孩和他的朋友們瘋了一個時辰，玩遍了遼東民間的遊戲。單于在一旁看著他，嘴角有一沬掩飾不了的幸福笑容，偶爾下去一起鬧。  
直到夜了，最後一個小孩回家了，單于才跟李翔去了戀山。

山上靜靜的，只有細細的蟲鳴。  
「啊翔閉眼，不許偷看呀！」單于興奮地叮囑。  
好久沒試過請麼開懷了，憶起今日種種，竟傻笑起來。  
「啊翔快看快看！」單于摟住李翔大喊。  
李翔一抬頭便移不開眼了。煙火一朵接一朵，熣燦㶷麗，猶如他們命運的交纏，他們的那一夜相遇。

「啊翔，你聽好了，我，單于愛你，李翔。從我們決一死戰開始，到那一晚的升華，至海枯石爛。你願意給我這份榮幸，用一生去彌補對你的傷害，用今生證明我對你的愛嗎？」單于眼底的深情溫暖了李翔，有一迅間忘記了呼吸。

他確定自己心動了，早就心動了。  
但那又如何？  
漢遼殊途，兩國平民相戀尚且難，何況陰晴不定的翱王爺？他的未婚妻呢？  
男兒當如鯤鵬，心懷報國大志。不是嗎？

「我⋯我⋯承認我心動了⋯可是⋯可是我們之間有太多太多障礙，我看不透你，不知道你是真是假，我害怕⋯我們的路不好走，甚至是機關重重。」李翔對上單于漸漸冷卻的笑意，  
心碎的聲音，不知是誰的。

兩敗俱傷。

「抱歉，我不可以。」  
———————————————  
那天只後，李翔再沒有見過單于。他照樣呆在軍營中，恍恍惚惚的吃飯，練習，睡覺；味如嚼蠟，輾轉難眠。  
心不在焉地渡過了幾天，單于又出現了。  
「李翔，我知道你屬於天下，從未屬於我一人。這是我們之間的契約，你可以回家了。」單于聲音沙啞，「明天兩國將簽署和平條約，晚上的宴會，賞個臉吧。」  
單于這幾天忙得焦頭爛額，就是為了令李翔對他有所改觀，最好被他感動到，然後以身相許甚麼的。  
故縱欲擒。  
李翔都承認自己心動了，他怎可能放棄？

此時在中原軍中，木蘭正在和一位親切的年輕人談話。  
「花副將，我也不轉彎抹角了，你我也知道李將軍在中原的地位，皇上怎可能棄他於不義呢？皇上這是在保護李將軍呢！試想想，若你是遼東，在鄉野下等的地方，你最想得到甚麼？」  
「嗯⋯錢財吧！」木蘭回道。  
「對了，所以皇上已經用金銀財寶換回了大功臣李將軍了。之所以罷了你的職是為了避免你魯莽行事，日後自會風風光光請你回朝。」  
「木蘭謝過容丞相救義兄。」木蘭抱拳道謝。  
「你先隨軍回國吧，李將軍不日便能跟大家團聚。」容奇諾含笑離開。

次日，宴帳中。  
中原的皇帝楚賢德，三位使者：季風士，蘇永立，陳揚，與單于和其大哥－單武，及李翔相對而坐。  
單武跟單于很像，只是更成熟，更友善。  
楚皇面容慈祥，五十多歲已夾雜幾縷白髮，可見其為國為民日晚操勞。  
季風士滿肚肥肉，一對豆豆眼睛顯得更陜小。  
蘇永立面黃肌瘦，如樹枝一般。  
陳揚很高大，比單于還要高一點點。  
在相方的見證下，單武與楚皇友好地擊掌，並簽署和平條約，兩國結為兄弟，從此以後不再拔刀相對。  
「亁！」單武跟皇上在首位豪飲美酒，帳內難得喜慶。  
「素聞李將軍驍勇善戰，今日一見果然氣勢非凡，下官敬你一杯！」瘦子蘇永立抬頭把酒一飲而盡。李翔看著海碗發愁，閉眼灌入口中。  
「將軍好酒量，下官也敬你！」季風士也去灌李翔，李翔勉強喝下。  
「怎能少了下官呢，我敬中原，敬和平！」話都說到和平的份上了，李翔硬著頭皮也得灌下去。  
接下來李翔被三人用各種借口灌酒，不久已面紅耳赤。  
「看來將軍酒勁上來了，以免他在寒舍迷路，便由我先送將軍回帳吧。」一直一聲不響的單于突然發言，摟起李翔同兩位皇上告退。  
一出帳，單于便脫下白狐裘裹住李翔，把人橫抱起來。外面冷風颼颼，李翔環着單于的脖子，把臉埋在單于溫暖的懷裡磨磳。單于喉結一動，頓時口舌乾燥。  
「傻瓜！不會喝就別喝，待會有得你受！」單于心疼地吻他的烏髮。  
「唔⋯不要，不要白狐裘⋯」李翔碎碎的囈語逃不掉單于習武之人的耳朵。  
「為什麼不要？」單于輕聲細語地詢問。  
「不屬於⋯嗝⋯屬於我，是相府小姐，嗯你未婚妻⋯蓮鈴的。」李翔紅了眼框。  
「寶貝兒，你從哪裏聽來的？」臥曹！他甚麼時候有未婚妻了？而且還他媽是哥哥的未來皇後？  
「就在⋯軍營，聽士兵談到的，他們⋯他們還說我是玩具，你不要我。唔－」李翔小聲訴說著委屈，不自覺地摟緊單于。  
單于撩起帳布入內。  
「傻瓜，你聽好了，我沒有未婚妻！蓮鈴是哥哥的未婚妻，你我的嫂子！再者你不是玩具，你是我的王妃！下次敢再一聲不響地懷疑我，啍啍⋯重罰！」單于被氣笑了，把李翔包在被子裡鄭重地澄清。  
「我不聽！我不聽！你就有未婚妻！」李翔孩子氣地把自己藏在綿被中。  
「罷了罷了，明天你酒醒再跟你算帳！」單于恨恨地咬了咬李翔的肩膀，心想醉酒的寶貝真可愛。

「翱王爺，臣敬你一杯，敬遼東一杯。」陳揚對剛回來的單于敬酒。  
心情大好的單于爽快地乾了，破天荒地對他們展開笑容。  
宴會至午夜才結束。  
單于回房後喝了杯茶醒酒，頓時感到天旋地轉。  
酒有問題！  
次日，單于一睜開眼已是正午。  
他連滾帶爬地飛去李翔的營帳，連有問題的三位使者也來不及管。卻被哥哥驚訝地告知李翔已與楚皇他們走了。  
單于扯著單武策馬追趕，一路上長話短說把使者下藥，自己追妻未遂的事情告訴哥哥。  
「死白痴，你怎麼就這麼不小心呢？」單武嘲笑小弟  
「哼！卑劣的使者。」  
「罷了罷了！重要的是他們為什麼要下藥，還只下迷藥？要是換成毒藥，你還能站在這兒嗎？」大哥嚴肅教育弟弟。  
「看他們在前面！」單于追了這麼久，終於看到樹林旁邊一兩特別精緻的馬車，還有騎馬的王妃，急得兩眼發光。  
「有了媳婦忘了哥！一會記得解釋清楚。別讓弟夫跑了！」單武挖苦。

「啊！」遠處金壁輝煌的馬車上突然傳出一聲慘叫！十幾個黑衣人拿著刀劍從四方八面湧過去。  
「李翔！」  
「要是楚皇在這出事，我們就死定了！」  
楚皇為表誠意，隨行的護衞屈指可數，雖然有單武派的高手護送，可也難敵江湖的賣命死士。  
漢遼兩國的人連成一線，合力抵抗黑衣人，互相配合斬殺死士。三位使者戰戰兢兢地守在皇上身前，比皇上還害怕。  
李翔打得更是兇狠，一面攻擊前面，還要躲開後面，差點中了側面人的殺招。  
兩兄弟卻看得分明-大部分人都是衝著李翔的！  
三位使者見兄弟倆出現，面上劃過一抹錯諤，立即又回復正常。  
「保護皇上！衛兵馬上帶皇上離開，這兒有臣就可以了！」  
心細如李翔很快察覺到黑衣人的目標是自己，見到單于，他鬆了一口氣，果斷請皇上離開，轉身一劍刺入黑衣人的心藏。  
「是！」士兵都是李將軍摩下的，絕對服從李翔。也不戀戰，快速護送皇上逃避。  
皇上前腳剛走，更多的死士從林中湧出。  
「弟！你帶弟夫先走，我們拖住這幚孫子。」單武識相地攬下砍人的重任，讓弟弟和弟夫「患難見真情」。  
單于一刀捅入死士的身體，一手拉住李翔向森林狂奔。一名垂死的黑衣人突然發難，拼死把匕首甩向李翔，速度之快，待李翔反應過來，匕首已殺到面前。李翔還來不及動作，單于已一個側身把李翔護在懷裡。整把匕首咻一聲插進背後，深入至骨，只留下一小節，鮮血染紅了白狐裘，染紅了白雪，刺疼了李翔的眼睛。  
他實在不敢想像利刃深入骨髓的錐心刺骨之痛，然而，單于卻如本能一樣在千鈞一髮之間選擇保護他，  
不顧利刃入骨之痛，  
不管匕首上有沒有劇毒，  
不理自身安全，毫無保留地犧牲自己。

單于若無其事地拉著李翔上馬，但臉上的冷汗出賣了主人。  
單于不說，但李翔心里明白單于選擇坐在他身後，是在用自己做肉盾，避免他被暗器所傷。  
「你撐著，快到了。」李翔柔聲鼓勵單于。  
千里馬當然比人跑得快，不久便甩開了後面的殺手，有驚無險地回到軍營。  
「來人！去喊軍醫！」李翔臨危不亂，冷靜地扶著單于回帳趴在床上。  
「你千萬別睡，再等一會，軍醫怎麼還不來？」李翔帶著哭腔，著急地捉緊單于的手。  
「李翔⋯別走，我醒來要⋯第一眼見到⋯你。」單于艱難地吐出一句。  
「好！好！我不走，你別說話。吸氣，吸氣。」單干得到李翔的答案，安心地暈了，恍惚中還一直緊握李翔的手。

黑暗中很吵閙。  
「插在要害」  
「失血過多⋯」  
「快！紗布！」  
「水！」  
好多人在喊什麼，好煩。  
「危險，可能⋯」  
「嗯，盡力而為。」  
是李翔，李翔⋯  
終於世界安靜了。  
痛！扒皮抽根般的痛  
「你別有事，你醒醒啊！你不是喜歡我嗎？快起來抱抱我，我喜歡你，你快醒來⋯」  
溫柔的聲音帶著哭音，傳進耳朵，融入心底，澆滅了火燒般的痛。  
你都承認喜歡我了，我怎麼會丟下你一個人？  
李翔，等等為夫！  
全身都沒有知覺，動不了。  
我好累，好想睡覺。  
不行！我家王妃在等我！我不能丟下他！

李翔！李翔！  
「我在我在！來人！他醒了！」雀躍的叫喊！  
「我聽到了他剛剛在叫我！真的！」  
「唔-」單于一起來，變見到心心念念的王妃眼睛佈滿血絲。  
「王爺，讓小的替您檢查檢查，您昏迷兩天了，將軍沒日沒夜地照顧您，見您這麼久都不醒，差點嚇哭了！」軍醫仔細檢查他的傷口。  
「傷口深可見骨，要恢復一段時間，現在已經沒什麼大問題，但請王爺務必小心。」軍醫開了一張大補的方子，便留下兩人。  
「你⋯」  
「你⋯」  
兩人異口同聲。  
「我沒有未婚妻！」  
「你還喜歡我嗎？」  
兩人同時開口。  
「李翔，我單于從來沒有這麼喜歡一個人，我愛你。我向你保證這一生只有你一個，我會愛你寵你想你念你，只跟你做。還有我沒有未婚妻，你口中的蓮鈴是我哥的皇后！所以你可以接受我嗎？」單于一囗氣說完，如獲重釋。  
「單于，你的好，我無以為報，惟有一顆真心相贈。我李翔願與你同行，安逸也好，顛撲亦罷，決不放棄。」李翔直視單于的眼睛，回答。  
在你昏迷的時候，我想了很多，  
在你，貴為王爺的你，  
拼命保護我那一刻，又或許更早之前，我就徹徹底底地栽了。  
縱使前路是萬丈深淵，我也誓必和你走下去。  
第一次自私一下，  
不為國家不為民，只為自己一生無悔。

單于病懨懨的臉綻放出花兒般的光彩。  
不必如一閃即逝的煙火那麼光彩奪目，只求無愧於心，在平淡中和你細水長流。

李翔主動上前輕輕把自己乾裂的唇貼上單于蒼白的唇，雖然他們並不完美，可世界彷佛靜止了，停留在這美好的一刻。  
單于試探般舔了舔李翔的唇，見他默許，甚至雙唇微張作邀請，便與其唇舌交纏，將舌頭柔柔掃入他口中。  
李翔青澀的回應令他動情，緩緩加深了這個吻。

一吻結束，李翔微微氣喘。單于鬆開一直緊握他的手，在床頭的櫃子𥚃拿出錦盒，他們為相方互戴同心鏈。  
好似他們一直都在一起，從沒有放開過對方；  
而短暫鬆開的手，有如兩年前的「分別」，是為了今天戴上同心鏈，為了他們一起擁有的未來。  
——————————/———-  
「李翔，今天太不真實了！這一切都是真的嗎？」單于撫上李翔發燙的臉頰。  
「嗯，我答應你了，你也不許反悔！」李翔覆上單于的手背。  
「李翔！」  
「嗯？」  
「我好愛你。」  
「我心亦然。」

這幾天單于忙著準備回遼東，可就算再忙，每天也會陪自家王妃吃飯聊天。  
李翔一人閒著，又不便四處走動，便去單于書帳看書。書帳中到處都是灰塵，書本井井有條地排在書架上，密密麻麻的有好幾櫃。  
李翔隨便看了看，果斷向最左面的書架走去，這一櫃書是最少灰塵的，按理應是最常翻看。  
李翔緩緩向書架走去，卻驚見書架自己向後移，形成迷宮。  
臥曹！陣法？在書帳？  
李翔對外邦高深的陣法很感興趣，不過以為那些天馬航空的東西都是子虛烏有，想不到今天竟可親眼目睹。他的爭勝心被激起，開始四處尋找出口。  
四處都是書架，李翔終於明白為什麼要放比人高的書架。在裏面左轉右轉，又是死胡同。書架隆隆一響又動了，李翔氣悶，乾脆抽出一本書，一屁股坐在地上開始看。一看便把李翔嚇壞了，是一本描畫。他看的那頁正好是單于和他⋯在那啥！畫中的他險朝下埋在單于頸窩，手被綑綁在背後，趴在單于身上交歡。再看看前面，全是他們共赴巫山雲雨的畫。這就是書帳要設陣法的原因？  
李翔深感汗顏。他忍不住好奇心，臉紅耳赤地翻開春宮圖研究研究。  
另一邊，單于滿心歡喜地回帳和寶貝吃飯，卻不見李翔的蹤影。正黃昏，他可能在練劍吧！於是單于移步至校場，馬房⋯連溫泉都找過了，還是沒有李翔的影子。單于開始慌了，在黑衣人的陰影下，他恐怕李翔有危險。  
「李翔！」  
單于瘋了般四處尋找，連茅房都不放過。不久全軍營都在找李翔。  
「李將軍！」  
「李翔！」  
夕陽下，士兵的聲音響遍軍營，李翔也聽到了，可是⋯出不來呀！  
「單于！單于！我在這裏，在書帳！快救我出去！」李翔扯著嗓子大吼。  
「俘虜在書帳，快給王爺傳話。」知道他倆在一起的人不多，這名士兵顯然不知。  
帳篷被掀起，「李！翔！你給我滾出來！」單于怒吼。  
「單于！救我，我被困住了⋯」略帶委屈的聲音澆滅單于的怒火，他三兩下解除了陣法。  
「單于！」李翔撲過去掛在單于身上。  
「你知道我有多擔心你嗎？」單于把李翔扯下來正式道。  
「我⋯對不起我不是故意看到⋯看到那些⋯嗯的。你別生氣，我下次不會偷看了！」李翔道歉。  
「你看到什麼了？是我在匈奴的日記嗎？」單于挑起李翔髮上的灰塵。  
「不是，是你畫的那些⋯」又臉紅了。  
「哈哈，那寶貝想試一下嗎？喜歡哪種？」單于又不正經地撩李翔。  
「那個，能告訴我你為何又是遼東王爺嗎？還是那天晚上你為何強要了我？還有⋯」李翔見單于不避諱往事，便希望單于坦白，同時解決誤會。他當然相信愛人，但也會為看不透的謊言而感到不安。  
「其實匈奴是我叔父的國家，他因為政見不同而自成一國。但是他偏激暴力的性格為他惹了不少麻煩，終於，中原看不過他那濫殺戰俘的行為，出兵攻打。我母后不想眼睜睜看著年事已高的叔父慘死，便派我為他帶兵打仗。我一向不喜歡做事不留餘地的叔父，可血濃於水，我也沒辦法袖手旁觀。」單于說著一停頓，李翔環抱單于，耐心地等他把複雜的往事整理。  
「後來我遇見了你，冷靜沈著的將軍。當時我對你產生了對手的興趣，説實話，我從未遇到這麼難纏的對手。最初立志要親手捉拿你，後來對你多了了解，出現了惺惺相惜的感覺。直到那場生死戰⋯你永不服輸的眼神，緊握長劍的手，頑強的毅力還歷歷在目。總之就在那天，我喜歡上你，開始無心再戰，想搶你回家。然後⋯那一晚，我沒有死，卻無顔面對家人，絕望中吞下了毒藥。」單于低沈的聲音如不願示弱的老虎，李翔明白那種無力感，安慰般撫摸長髪。毒藥啊！幸好他無事！  
「不料我衝忙中囫圇吞下的毒藥竟因體質問題成了春藥，我自幼練功，百毒不侵，普通毒藥耐何不了我。我真的很愧疚，對你做了那種事。我很害怕，怕你不想見我，所以只在暗中看看你。原本已經沒有臉面對你，但是看到你和令表妹共飲的時候，我就瘋了，我接受不了你跟別人在一起！」  
「噓，別激動，別怕，我這不是和你在一起了嗎？」李翔掃過單干的背安慰他。唉！自己心疼了。  
他們是一樣的，一樣沒有安全感，可能都覺得自己配不上對方吧？現在自己要做的，就是證明給他看，證明自己會留在他身邊。

李翔深呼吸，「單于，你⋯你想⋯嗯，那個⋯」李翔牽著單于到牀上，聲音細如蚊子。，  
「你願意嗎？」單于扳過李翔的臉問他。  
「我⋯願意。」李翔害羞，眼神飄忽。  
「寶貝⋯最後機會了。」單于呼吸漸重。  
「我願意。」李翔吻上單于，淘醉地啃咬他的唇。  
單于脱掉兩人的衣服，李翔有一點怕，兩年前的記憶湧上心頭。  
單于輕抱李翔放到床上，迫不及待地壓了上去。望見李翔微微顫抖還強裝鎮定的身體，單于強忍一槍入洞的渴望，俯身吻住李翔。  
他輕輕吸嘬李翔的下唇，吸得漬漬作響，又用長了薄繭的大手玩弄胸前粉嫩的乳粒。  
「哼哼一」李翔勉強止住脫口而出的呻吟，扭過頭眼不見為淨。單于寵溺地含著另一邊，舌頭上的細粒掃過敏感的小豆豆，惹得李翔弓起身，倒像在把乳頭往單于嘴裏送。  
「嗚⋯別-別咬」李翔用力扭動身子，試圖躲開快感的深淵。單于大發慈悲一吐出了漲大了的小豆豆，在鎖骨落下一吻。「還是太瘦了⋯」  
接著番身，讓兩人側躺對望。單于把李翔的右腿搭在自己的腰上，粗糙的手指滑過肉肉的大腿，再到圓潤的臀部輕輕磨蹭。李翔只覺一波波騷騷麻麻的快感湧上心頭，像被電擊般刺激，下面也有反應了。  
「唔⋯」李翔尴尬地把火燒似的臉藏在單于懷裏，手也不自覺地捉住單于肩膀。突然粗長的手指刺入小洞，  
「啊！」李翔沒有心理準備，痛得不小心在單于的背抓出五條細痕。「放鬆，放鬆。」單于一手挑逗疼得軟掉的肉莖，一手繼續擴張屁．眼。在李翔耳邊輕吻「阿翔乖，忍一忍就舒服了。」又進入兩指，四指在緊緻淫洞裏摳摳掘掘，惹得李翔快感連連，腳趾都弓起來了。  
單于抽出手指時，媚肉還依依不捨地輓留，發出淫蕩的啵一聲！理志告訴李翔這樣是不對的，可心裏有一把聲音誘惑他，再大點，深點⋯  
單于反轉李翔，讓他背對自己，然後扶住肉棒，對凖清澀的小洞，緩緩擠了進去。  
「啊！啊！嘶⋯」不同於手指的溫度，令李翔倒抽一口氣，後穴說不上痛，就是被一根鐵棒捅入的怪異感。單于抱住不知所措的李翔，注視著他染上粉色情欲的耳尖，深情地吻他，助他分散注意力。待適應得七七八八了，單于開始九淺一深地抽插。  
「唔⋯好滿！」李翔只覺股間脹脹的，肉刃規律地進出，有一點痛，更多是爽！漸漸擺動迎合的屁股，和被欲望染紅的臉蛋出賣了主人。單于見被情欲俘虜的小可愛，加重力度抽插。「哈⋯慢點慢點。」李翔在單于肩膀上磨牙。  
「啪－啪－啪」的聲音響起，李翔在無邊的快感中承受激烈的撞擊，頂到一點時更弓起背大叫。  
「啊翔－啊翔⋯我愛你。」單于埋首於李翔頸間，下身動作不斷。  
「要到了！」良久，單于一挺腰深深頂住那一點，射出精 華，一箭一箭打在花心上，李翔也在單于套弄下射出。  
「我也愛你。」李翔氣若游絲地吐出令單于再次硬起的一句。  
夜還長著呢。  
——————————————  
翌日，李翔一起來便見單于光著膀子在旁托著頭。  
「寶貝再睡會兒吧，還早。」單于湊上前吻他。  
「不睡了⋯我餓。」李翔聲音沙啞，接過水杯。  
「來，先吃飯，我哥帶來了刺客的消息。」單于橫抱李翔。情事過後，李翔也懶得動，乖乖被他抱。  
早餐很豐富，有瘦肉粥，水煮肉片，吃貨李翔享受了一次沒手沒腳的餵食待遇。

「大哥！」要見人了，李翔死活不給抱，單于只好牽著他出埸。  
「弟弟，弟夫，你們看這個。」單武無視弟弟放閃，直入主提遞出飛鏢。  
「這是北方的風月宮飛鏢，以材料獨特聞名。」單于摸摸飛鏢肯定道。  
「不錯，但僱他們的人呢？我從刺客手中找到京城銀票，初步看來是仇家。可是普通人沒有這麼大的財力，所以目標鎖定為大官或皇上。」單武分析。  
「仇家倒是沒有問題，怕就怕他的最終目標不是我，是皇位。」李翔擔心。  
「大哥，你先帶軍隊回遼東，我要和啊翔去一次中原，順便看看那個膽大包天的使者。」單于嚴肅道。  
「說到那三位使者，若我沒有記錯，該是容丞相的學生。」李翔補充。  
「行！去吧！」單武爽快答應。

單于和李翔快馬加鞭地由邊塞趕到中原。李翔在趕路，吃得不好，又難以入眠，心裡七上八下的不免冷落了單于。單于也不怨他，在李翔累的時候幫他按按肩，吃吃豆腐。又去打野雞給李翔補補身子，好不容易養出一點肉，又被折騰沒了！ 

單于最享受的，就是每晚與李翔數著星星入睡。有時候和懷中人談到天南地北，從武學招式至幼時回憶，無話不談。有時候只是簡單的相擁而眠，一夜無話。  
單于有種老夫老妻浪跡天涯的感覺。  
很好。  
一月餘，萬里長城映入眼簾，今天終於不用再馬不停蹄地趕路了！  
「先到客棧住吧！我們是秘密調查，王爺你將就一下吧。」李翔挖若他家翱王爺。  
「有你的地方就有我，談何將就呢？」單于在放鬆的氣氛中亦開始與李翔調笑。  
他們相中了一家大客棧，四周有點雜亂，十分適合藏身，就算被發現了，單于也有信心以他們倆的武功能全身而退。  
豐腴的老闆娘把兩人領到上房，感歎兩人長得都好看，只可惜女兒已出嫁，唉！  
「啊！我差點連床長什麼樣子都忘了！」李翔一看到乾淨的床就兩眼發直地撲上去往被窩裡轉。  
「單于，這個月委屈你了。」愧疚於對戀人的忽略，李翔打開雙臂擁抱單于，在他懷裡紅著耳尖磨蹭撒嬌。  
「對啊，你委屈我了，那你是打算以身相許呢？還是以身相許呢？」李翔這招果然有用，單于低頭親吻李翔，有心中一絲醋意化為烏有。  
李翔明白單于有些大男人主義，畢竟沒哪個男人不喜歡被需要，被依賴的感覺。  
而他也渴望一個溫暖的避風港，給他安全感與支持、肯定。  
根疲力盡的李翔在寛厚的懷抱中入睡。  
所以他們還真挺合適的，  
有他在他身邊，  
很好。

翌日，李翔與單于在容相府外埋伏。才不到一個時辰，便見容奇諾急急忙忙地出府。他們從遠處隨尾，卻留意到不遠處亦有人在跟蹤容相。那人也注意到他們，在容相進入錦松軒時，打手勢示意他們一聚。  
「啊翔兄！」那人一見李翔就認出了他。  
「小易！」李翔發現是自己人，鬆了一口氣。  
「大哥，這位是？」黃易終於記起了這個男人。  
「先説好了，你不要動手，不要激動。」在黃易點頭後，李翔當頭一棒「他是單于。」  
「神馬！？」黃易抽出短刀神色凝重。  
「別別別！他不是壞人！我回去再跟你細說。」李翔擋在單于身前，單于望著他輕輕地笑了。  
「那他來這裡做什麼？是不是他威脅你？」黃易還是不信單于。  
「他是我的愛人，我男人。我們來查一些事，事關重大，可能有人對皇上圖謀不軌！」李翔嚴肅地爆出兩個驚天地 泣鬼神的消息。  
「⋯那個⋯你口中的愛人，是那種愛人嗎？」李翔點頭。「恭喜你了⋯嘶-你⋯你讓我緩緩！我想靜靜。」黃易被嚇壞了，開始胡言亂語，皇上都跑到九里雲霄外了。  
而單于則驚喜於李翔的舉動，是發自內心的狂喜。  
中原人保守，他已做好和李翔一辈子偷偷摸摸的準備。誰知道他們竟然可以光明正大地在一起，被承認，接受親友的祝福。他單于此生無憾！  
「那個，雖然我還是不會立即信任你，可是大哥選擇的人必定是好人。你要對大哥好，若你敢負他，就算你是天王老子，我也會殺了你。」良久，黃易對單于說道。  
「我絕不負他！」單于的回應雖短，但字字鏗鏘有力。在李翔心中，有此承諾，足矣！  
「言歸正傳，你為何要跟蹤容相呢？是不是與皇上有關？」李翔問黃易。  
「這狗丞相讓皇上關起木蘭！」黃易咬牙切齒。  
「甚麼？為何？」李翔馬上皺眉  
「狗丞相聲稱在木蘭府上找到通敵賣國的證據，更拿出書信及木蘭的一名侍從。皇上雖然信任木蘭，可證據確鑿，不由得他不信。況且通敵賣國，寧可殺錯，不可放過，皇上便關起了木蘭。」黃易氣憤得直跺腳。  
「我懷疑容奇諾有問題。」  
「我則是遇到刺客，初步懷疑是中原有權有勢的大官，後來單于覺得使者有問題，才鎖定容丞相的。」李翔長話短說。  
「他出來了！」單于提醒兩人。  
「他每次沐休日都會來跟小情人私會，沒什麼特別的。看！他身邊不是有個長得很漂亮的男人嗎？」黃易分享他這幾星期的發現。  
「容相不是這樣的人，可能對方是朋友吧。」李翔對容相印象不錯，於是客觀地解釋。  
「嗯，你們中原保守得很，他也不敢和男情人當眾親密。」單于也覺得他兩只是朋友。  
下午，黃易帶他們回自己家中。  
「回來了呀，小易厨房𥚃有糖水一會去吃吧！啊！將軍！」簡文一回頭便看到三人進入。  
「簡文现在是我的妻子，我們原來從小便是青梅竹馬。」黃易介紹道。  
「可黃老爺子⋯」  
「嘻嘻，簡文不是撿回個小男娃嘛，他就成了我和神醫嫡女簡文的兒子了。」  
「你不怕黃老爺子知道？」  
「我們如今只是權宜之計，若他知道了，我也不會放開文文。」  
⋯  
一番討論之後，他們決定由簡文，黃易查查容相的那位友人，單于和李翔去跟蹤容相。  
「容奇諾，他是個怎樣的人？」黑色中，單于問李翔。  
「我不太清楚，但我覺得他光明磊落，一心為民，是個好人。」李翔蹲在牆角回覆。  
「出來了！」  
來人一身黑衣，只露出一雙眼晴，與月黑風高的夜晚溶為一體。  
出人意料，他的輕功爐火純青，與單于不相上下。  
李翔擔心被這位高人發現，單于搖搖頭示意他不用擔心。他也就是輕功好了點，應該沒有絲毫武功。  
他們一路隨尾，他果然沒有注意到後面的尾巴。  
黑衣人在一間荒廢院子內停下，李翔急急忙忙跟上。只見裏面是三位使者！他們一見黑衣人便開始從塞着的口中發出嗚嗚的聲音，拼命搖頭，被捆綁的身體向後扭動。黑衣人從容地拿出一支笛子，吹奏起幽幽怨怨的曲子。  
屋外的李翔頓時感到頭痛欲裂，腹中的內力開始瘋狂亂動。察覺有異，單于馬上抱著他飛離現場。  
李翔趴在單于肩上，氣喘吁吁，摸摸小腹，安撫平靜下來的內丹。  
「你還好嗎？剛才的笛子是怎樣回事？」單于憂心地檢查李翔。  
「我沒事，剛才的笛聲應該是古代苗立國的禁術。能亂人心智，長久下來能控制人，使人變成傀儡，一聞笛聲便被奏笛人擺佈。」李翔緩過來後向單于解釋心中所想。  
「可是⋯我沒什麼感覺啊？」單于疑慮。難道笛聲還分誰能聽到，誰能聽不到？  
「唔－可能笛子禁術只針對中原武功吧？就算你現在沒有受影響也千萬不能鬆懈，知道嗎？」李翔提醒單于，那妖笛可能在無形中已經影響了他。  
「放心吧，你男人會小心的，我還要一直一直陪著你呢！」

兩人回去跟簡文他們報告了今晩的收穫。  
「大膽！容狗連妖術都敢用！」  
黃易小聲咒罵。  
「如今我們得盡快找到解決方案，還有找到有多少人被牽連。」簡文冷靜分析。  
「嗯，明天一早容相要上朝，單于帶簡文去那廢院子，或許有藥能治。」李翔匆匆交代便欲出門。  
「等等，你呢？去哪？」單于快步拉著李翔。  
「事關重大，我要立即面聖！」李翔甩開單于。  
「不凖去！請你明天一早來雲禧客棧找我們。」單于扛起李翔丟下一句便回客棧。  
李翔怒了「翱王爺你不能這麼任性！」為免引人注意，兩人一路上一聲不響。  
「不凖？你知道有多嚴重嗎？皇上很危險！」一關門憋了很久的李翔便責罵單于。  
「去？你知道你要面對甚麼嗎？那不是兒戲的小縷儸，是能亂人心智的邪功！邪功你懂嗎？你確定你能制止容奇諾？這是埸鴻門宴，我不能失去你，你懂嗎？」單于捉住李翔的肩膀迫他與自己對視。  
一迅間的沈默。  
李翔冷靜下來，咀嚼起單于的話。他對妖笛認識甚少，也保護不了皇上，甚至會添亂⋯  
「所以，我們一齊想辦法好不好？我們要有個計劃才能捉住容相，救回花木蘭，救皇上。」單于見李翔平靜下來，開始循循善誘。  
「你説得對，我太衝重了，對不起，我還兇你⋯你別生氣好不好？」李翔理虧，誠心認錯。  
「我沒有生氣，看來母后説得對，當情人吵架，是兩人與問題為敵，而非兩人互相敵對。」單于掃掃李翔的鼻子笑說。  
「至於道歉麻，單單口講多沒誠意，來親一口。」  
兩人在打打鬧鬧中和好如初。  
「容相的目的簡直是司馬昭之心 路人皆知，既然容相要皇位，必須要除去有兵權的武官，暗殺失敗了，我便是他心中的一根刺。我故意上朝讓他把我關起，然後黃易遊説皇上來見我，我趁機哄容相説出詭計，不就可以了嗎？」李翔提議。  
「容奇諾城府極深，若要他步入你的計劃，必須要降低他的介心，或者讓他方寸大亂，狗急跳牆之下來個甕中捉鱉。我們先放出風聲，說你來中原為三位使者毒害我一案討個說法。容相心中有鬼，會急著把你滅口，必自亂陣腳。」單于補充。  
「嗯，可那邪功也是一大麻煩⋯放出風聲後你和簡文去治好三位使者，我和黃易入宮。」李翔摸摸下巴思考。「對了，你能答應我一件事嗎？以後，無論我們吵得有多厲害，都不許提分開！誰敢提分開，誰就是小狗。」  
「我答應你，無論發生什麼事，我都會在你旁邊。倒是你，記住千萬別硬撐，有危險先逃命，懂不？」單于抱緊李翔，恨不得永遠不放手。

次日，李翔在單于雨點般的親吻下醒來。  
「早⋯安！吧唧」李翔睡眼惺忪地嘟嘴吻單于。  
「咳咳－王爺，將軍早上好。」一把聲音突然傳出。  
「小易⋯𡅅你們⋯早安。簡文跟單干去看看能不能治好三位吧！小易去放放消息說我回來查暗殺皇上一案，而我就去打聽容相的好朋友！」李將軍佈下任務。

荒廢的院子，三位使者眼神散渙，對外界沒有任何反應。  
「我昨晚翻查古籍，他們在沒有妖笛操控的情況下一般不會有明顯的反應。我試試用藥，王爺您能不能打通他的經脈，或許有用呢！」簡文探探瘦子的脈動。  
單于抓著胖子輸送內力，可胖子很不給面子地暈了過去。  
痩子在簡文的餵食中麻木地吞嚥草藥，卻沒有絲毫好轉。

朝中，黃易向皇上上奏。  
「啟品皇上，臣得知李將軍已開始調查遇刺一事，不日將抵達京城，為皇上分憂。」黃易請奏。  
「朕的好將軍終於休養好了，傳朕旨意，待將軍回朝時需設宴為他接風洗塵。退朝吧！」  
容相如常低著頭一言不發。

「老闆早，一壼鐵觀音。」李翔在錦松軒的雅座坐下。  
「小二，我昨天路過這裡，對一位公子很有興趣，不知能否引薦一下？」李翔遞出一兩銀子。  
「好嘞，不知哪位佳人入得了公子的眼？」小二眉開眼笑地接過銀子，在手中拈了拈。  
「跟容丞相一起的俏公子。」李翔裝起了急色的登徏子。  
「他呀？是宮𥚃人，我還以爲是宮女呢！我猜是太監吧，畢竟他這麼漂亮。」小二想了想回答。  
「你看，他長得像外邦人嗎？」李翔問道。  
「不像啊！他說話也有京城口音的。」小二說。  
「麻煩了！」李翔喝完最後一口茶便揚長而去。

三人先後回到雲𥛶客棧。  
「怎麼樣？能冶嗎？」李翔問簡文。  
「他們對藥物沒有反應，使用內力更會暈倒。」簡文搖頭嘆息。  
「我們明天再去，帶上針和火吧！可能針扎有用。」單于累得癱在椅子上閉目養神。  
「我已散出你不日回朝查皇上遇刺一案的消息，可他沒特別驚訝。」黃易報告自己的進度。  
「王爺將軍告辭了。」兩人有眼色地留下兩人。  
「累了吧！我凖備了午餐。」李翔走到單于身後為他揉大陽穴，並脫下單于的外衣。  
「別走，讓我親親。剛消耗太多內力了，你不親親我，為夫就要累死了！」單于把李翔拉進懷裡印上火辣辣的濕吻。  
「唔-」李翔回吻單于，把舌頭伸入單于口中挑逗，身體都被親軟了，唯一硬的地方頂著單于。  
「啊翔情動了啊！」單干一翻身把李翔壓在床上。  
「啊-啊⋯唔⋯別－別，這大白天的⋯嗯」李翔衣衫不整地被壓在身下，單于一下下地啃咬李翔密色的肌肉，突然一口吸吻住小巧的喉结，含在口中挑逗，引來身下人一聲驚呼。單于一手揉搓著粉紅色的乳頭，一手輕輕地握著李翔的肉棒，慢慢地上下撫摸。「唔⋯哈！喔別捏了。一次，不能多了呀！」李翔難耐的嬌喘是單于最好的催情藥，單于強忍著想一下幹死可人兒的衝動，一口含住微微抬頭的小翔。「呵-嘶，啊那裏，那裏」單于咪著眼望著李翔情迷意亂的雙眼，用力地嘬了嘬龜頭，若得李翔一陣擅抖，舌頭掃過馬眼變著花樣舔弄柱身，李翔紅著臉抓起單於的頭髮，拼命抽插，單于寵溺地配合李翔的幾個深喉後小翔便哆嗦著射了，單干盡數咽下，㖭了㖭唇，吐出小翔。「寶貝爽過了，該我了！」他把李翔的雙腿架在肩膀上，從做工精緻的小盒子裏，掘出一坨有蘭花香的軟膏，一點點地把手指伸入花穴。指頭才剛碰到內壁，一層層的媚肉已爭著吸住指頭希望留住讓他舒服的東西。「啊-啊！再⋯再深一點⋯」單于壞心地停下擴張的手指「寶貝兒想要嗎？叫聲相公就給你嗯？」李翔皺眉咬著唇使勁扭動腰，企圖把手指吃進更深的地方，「寶貝不乖，要懲罰喔⋯」單于笑著把手指抽出來。「唔-不要⋯不要走。」花穴一縮一縮地挽留手指「乖乖叫相公就給你。」單于溫柔地親吻李長的腹肌，李翔可受不了「鳴⋯相-公，我要-」不再欺負可憐的李翔，單于猛地一挺腰，把整根大槍捅進軟糯的小洞。「啊！」兩人同時低吼，長槍彷佛置身溫柔鄉，被溫熱的軟肉緊緊包裹住。單于抱著李翔麥色的長腿埋頭耕耘，九淺一深的節奏把李翔幹得找不著北。「呀！那裏再深一點，啊-相公要弄死我了！」李翔被情欲染紅們臉和撲朔迷離的眼睛令單于更興奮，低頭吻住香香軟軟的唇，一把抱起他，變成李翔坐在單于懷裏，雙腿盤著他精壯的腰，這個姿勢令肉棒插進更深的禁地。「阿！不要了-相公疼，疼啊！」一聲纏綿的「相公」騷得差點把單于激射了「寶貝，你好緊，好棒，我們一起-」單于把李翔緊緊摟在懷裏，把肉棒深深埋在花穴，射出滾燙的精．液。李翔只覺一股燙燙的熱流湧入小洞，小翔便跟著射了。  
「哈－呼」滿足的李翔呼了一口氣，真爽！卻在感到體內的大肉棒再次硬起時，又抽了一口涼氣。  
「哎別了⋯相公！夫君！郎君別啊！」  
「嗯⋯嗯！哈！」  
「再一次，就一次，親親就不痛了。唧吧！」  
「嗚嗚，單于你個大騙子！」  
—————-/——————-///  
「寶貝別生氣，我錯了。」  
「啍，我沒生氣。」  
「沒生氣，那你怎麼不給親？」  
「怕你擦槍走火！」  
「不閙了，不閙了，去看看三位怎樣了！」單于舉手投降。  
「噓！有人來了！」

叩叩！  
「打擾了，來者奇諾，請李將軍稍移玉步接旨。」惡魔般的嗓音從門口響起。  
容相？李翔打手勢讓單于先躲躲，自己緩緩開門下跪。  
「奉天承運，皇帝召曰：李將軍勞苦功高，今朕知其回京，特設宴款待。欽此。」容奇諾字字打在李翔心上，要來了！  
「末將接旨。」李翔不亢不卑地接過聖旨。  
「將軍辛苦了，不知遇刺案進度如何？」容奇諾步進房裏問，四處張望，卻無功而返。  
「快了快了⋯下官定把主謀找出。」李翔望著容相志在必得。  
「呵呵⋯」兩人客套了一番，容奇諾才離開。  
良久，單于從樑上無聲跳下。  
「我靠！怎麼找到我們的？」  
「不管了，你盡快恢復三位，我和黃易可以的。」李翔轉身啃咬單于的前頸，印下一個紅印子。  
「別擔心，等我！還有我愛你！」  
「這是你第一次說愛我，我死也值了。我很愛很愛你，千萬別有事！」  
「嗯。」

入宮了呢！李翔仰望宮門，甚麼時候自己開始不喜這金貴的籠子呢？甚麼時候自己開始嚮往自由，嚮往那無拘無束的生活呢？

「皇上萬歲萬歲萬萬歲。」李翔跪下抱拳，他多久沒跪人了？  
「眾卿家免禮，宴會正式開始。」皇上在悅耳的音樂演奏下，坐上首位，陰影遮蓋住面容令人不知喜怒。  
「來人，把逆賊李翔拿下！」皇上突然厲聲大吼。  
眾衞兵遲疑了一下，便果斷湧上。沒有人留意到一個身影在黑暗中消失。

此時在廢院，單于正在煩燥不安地瞪著季風士，恨不得把他瞪醒。簡文則在陳揚鼻子下放臭豆腐，希望能臭醒他。  
都三天了，什麼方法都用過了。可那些該死的使者還不醒來！  
突然，黃易狼狽地出現。「李翔⋯危險⋯皇上捉⋯他。」黃易邊喘氣邊斷斷續續地吐出一句。

焦急的單于本已有一口悶氣憋在心頭，這消息簡直是火上添油。

他的寶貝，誰敢傷害他？  
單于再忍不住了，暴怒地在季風士的耳邊仰天長嘯。  
一聲巨響劃過寧謐的夜，驚得鳥飛獸跑。  
「唔－耳朵要聾了⋯」一把陌生的聲音傳出。  
三人不可思議地望向回復心神的季風士，陳揚和蘇永立。  
「謝謝幾位相救，雖然我們被控制了，但也將幾位的所作所為看了眼內⋯」最靠譜的陳揚楞了楞開口道謝。  
「打住打住！你的意思是你們記得期間的所有事情？」單于沒有耐心聽他廢話，現在他只想救回自家王妃。  
「嗯，那我就長話短說了。兇手並非容相，而是他的知交陸升！在和平宴會上毒害王爺也是被他指使控制⋯」陳掦知無不言。  
「陸升？是不是長得男生女相的宮人？」單于抓著陳揚的衣領問。  
「是的，很漂亮的男⋯」沒等他說完，單干已經不見了蹝影。

獄中，李翔被綁著扔到地上，陪伴他的是臉色蒼白，昏迷不醒的花木蘭。  
「木蘭⋯你怎麼了？容奇諾！你對他做了什麼？」李翔被木蘭手上的傷痕激怒了，對著陰影處怒斥。  
「看來在下沒有瞞過將軍的金眼火眼，不過，更正一下我不是容相，我是陸升！」一個身穿表演服的美麗男子冉冉步出，比女人更美，一雙鳯眼令人心悸，美得讓人驚艷！笑容如新月，陰冷得令人發毛，而手上拿著的正是妖笛。  
「明人不說暗話，想必將軍也知道我的計劃。我要報亡國之恨，需要將軍的協助，事後，金銀財寶少不了你。」陸升拉攏李翔。  
「若我不答應呢？」李翔油鹽不進。  
「呵呵！賣國求榮，以身侍敵的罪名怎麼樣？我可沒有說謊呀！」陸升笑淫淫地威脅。  
「你⋯你！哼！清者自清。」李翔不吃這一套。  
「你這茅坑裡的石頭－又臭又硬。你見識過妖笛的威力吧！三位使者到現在還深刻地記得呢！不但是他們，連楚皇也體驗過了。」陸升彎腰府視李翔驚嚇的表情。  
「你，喪心病狂！苗立國早在一百年前已被先帝滅了。你卻用妖術向後人報仇，你講不講道理？」李翔不齒這種上不了枱面的陰招。  
「哈！道理？他們滅我苗立的時候，怎麼就忘了所謂的道理呢？所謂天理，只不過是強者有理罷了。」陸升恨得咬牙切齒，一步步逼近李翔。  
對，再靠近一點，再一點點⋯  
陸升在李翔五步之外停下。  
「將軍不會認為我會蠢得讓你有攻擊的機會吧？」陸升拿起妖笛，準備吹奏。  
「你比這更蠢！」雄厚的聲音傳出，一把暗器殺出，一下劈碎了妖笛，單于輕而易舉地制服了陸升，而楚皇則在暗處緩步走出來。

幾分鐘前⋯  
楚皇在下達命令後便一言不發，眼神空洞地坐在席上，如同斷了線的布娃娃一樣沒有動作。  
「大膽！甚麼人？何以夜闖皇宮？」一句驚慌的呼叫打破了氣氛凝重的宴會。  
「吾乃翱王，夜訪乃因有大事。」單于縱身躍至楚皇身前，深吸一口氣咆吼！吼聲令皇宮抖了抖，鎮住了在場所有人。  
「大⋯大膽，竟敢驚擾皇上！」回過神來的容奇諾不畏強權地直斥其非。  
「無妨！」楚皇的眼神回復清明，對眾大臣擺了擺手。  
「請翱王隨我至天牢，此事隨後再解釋！」楚王立即帶單于到天牢，防止李翔受歹人禍害。  
然後便有了這一幕。  
「不知好歹的刁民！朕憐你無父無母，破例提拔你這番邦人為樂師之首。豈料你狼子野心，差點毀了中原！」楚皇工作居高臨下地審視陸升，冷冷地批評。

單于趕緊幫自家王妃鬆綁，深深地擁抱他。差一點，差一點他的寶貝就會被妖笛控制，就算他要治好也只是張張口大吼一聲的事兒，他也絕不容許李翔受一絲一毫的委屈，枉論仼人宰割。

此時，楚皇的士兵亦已把陸升打暈，廢除輕功，解決了這朵帶刺的玫瑰後，一個個眼觀鼻，鼻觀心地退下。留下楚皇和相擁的兩人，啊！對了，還有昏迷的花木蘭。

「皇上，臣⋯」兩人從忘我的擁抱中分開，李翔才注意到楚皇站著看了全程。  
「將軍想清楚了？可要朕賜婚？」楚皇打斷李翔。他心裡如明鏡似的，亦不排斥同性的戀愛，就怕李老將軍的獨子被騙了。可說出口的語氣太嚴勵，似是反對一般。  
「臣想明白了，臣愛翱王爺，希望與之相守相依。若要臣娶妻，負了他，恕臣不從！」李翔不畏皇上，堅定地承認並公開了非主流的戀情。廖廖數語卻感動了單于，使他紅了眼框。為了他，李翔連皇上的反對都不怕。他知道在李翔意識裏皇上比天高，他的命令李翔必會服從。現在卻為了他，連神一樣的「聖旨」都敢不聽。  
「哈哈！將軍誤會了，朕的意思是可要給翱王爺和你，一個風風光光的婚禮。」楚皇自知失言，解釋道。  
「謝皇上好意，但臣希望先說服家母，讓他接受一下再談婚事。」李翔擾擾頭不好意思說，下意識看看單于徵求他的意見。  
「嗯，全聽你的，能跟你結婚就好。」單于不介意甚麼時候結婚，但新郎必定要是李翔。

「翱王爺，請借一步說話。」楚皇讓李翔出去。  
「你真的愛李翔？」楚皇一來便開門見山地質問單于。  
「我愛他比自己更甚。楚皇，請相信我，我能給他幸福。」單于正式地回應。  
「你真決定了？李翔這孩子慢熟又缺安全感。若你有猶疑，請立即我答應過老李將軍，好好照顧他的獨子。我不會讓他受到任何傷害！」  
兩人相視一笑，離開皇宮。

一踏進客桟，李翔巳吻上單于的唇，雙手環抱他的脖子。  
「單于，你願意娶我嗎？」一吻結束，李翔問。  
「你忘了自己在床上喊我甚麼嗎？嗯⋯」單于撫摸李翔的手背問。  
「相公。」李翔小聲說。  
「哎！夫君。」單于亦回應李翔。  
「你是我夫君，我是你相公，咱不分彼此。」

「我想去見見娘，你⋯你要來嗎？」李翔勇敢一次，帶媳婦見公婆。  
「去！去！你不能反悔啊！」單于想也不想便答應了。李翔這是在承認他啊！能不去嗎？  
「來，咱去買禮物，明天就去看咱娘。咱娘喜歡茶葉不？還是珠寶首飾比較好？花膠好，大補！」單于緊張去拉著李翔出門買見面禮，要留下好印象才能順利拐人家兒子！  
「哎不用買啦！」  
「買！」  
「別買玉蘭花，我娘不需要。」  
「買！」  
「別啊！鮑魚吃不完了！」  
「買！」  
「珍珠太多了吧！」  
「買！」  
「嘩！好大顆夜明珠！喂！怎麼不買了？」  
「⋯這個倒是買不起⋯」  
李翔抬頭瞥了一眼單于。  
「買！買！買！」  
望着挑起勝利之微笑的李翔，單于深深覺得自家王妃學壞了。  
還我單純老實心懷蒼生大公無私光明磊落兩袖清風超脫紅塵的將軍啊！！

最後妻奴單于認命地拖著一大車禮物回客棧。

晚上，李翔以養好精神為名，拒絕單于求歡。在單于揳而不捨的騷擾下，李翔一腳踹了武力值爆棚的翱王爺下床，翻身背對單干。  
哼！他才不是緊張呢！  
開玩笑，怎麼可能不緊張？  
萬一娘不喜歡他呢？

單于輕笑著上床摟過李翔，埋首於他後脛説「放鬆一點，咱娘會接受我們的。」  
「你哪來的自信？還有，誰是你娘？」李翔跟他一句接一句伴嘴，不久便進入夢郷。

Tbc


End file.
